


For The Love Of The King

by Jade_Randall



Series: King Thomas Hiddleston of England [1]
Category: British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Randall/pseuds/Jade_Randall
Summary: Thomas Hiddleston has just become king of engalnd after his father abdicated due to his age. Eleanor Rose Stirling has been freinds with Tom since childhood but has not seen him a lot because her aunt and uncle have been keeping her locked up so they can keep their title and their money and use her for whatever they wish. She sees the king on one of her visits and gets talking. Chaos and love ensues.
Series: King Thomas Hiddleston of England [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015765
Kudos: 4





	For The Love Of The King

Stirling house. The ancestral home of one of the oldest and most noble families in the country. The castle stood proud amongst the small and tattered houses of the village but it stood with an elegance and grace that was the very reputation of the family it housed. 

Inside was grand yet understated and oozed class and respect from everyone inside. Eleanor Rose Stirling, a petite and elegant woman, reserved and polite yet opinionated and feisty when needed, the daughter of the late Lord Edward Stirling, walked slowly and quietly through the halls towards the dining room. The small scrap of paper she held in her delicate hands bearing a mark anyone would be either terrified or elated to see, a small red and gold wax seal, the mark of the King of England himself, King Thomas William Hiddleston, newly ascended to the throne after the abdication of his father. A lifelong friend and companion of Eleanor’s and the one person she could confide in about anything and everything. All bar one thing. 

Walking into the dining room swiftly and silently, she poured a cup of water and greeted her aunt and uncle, Gloria and Rupert. Aunt Gloria was a bean pole of a woman and was very uncoordinated for a woman of her social standing, however her uncle was every part the overindulged nobility. A large beer belly hanging in the front, flaked and tanned skin from travelling abroad and a large and recognisable voice and willingness to use it, he was a toffee-nosed snob and one who loved to show he had money. However, he would have not had the money if it was not for the death of Eleanor’s parents Lord Edward Stirling and Lady Alice Stirling, wonderful people who would do anything to help and were the kindest and wisest people she knew. 

Eleanor sat down across from her relatives, she didn’t like to call them by their names and smiled delicately. 

“what have you got there girl?” her uncle boomed at her. 

“it's a letter from the king...” she replied meekly, her uncles face dropped and paled with the mention of the title, him only meeting the royals once and it not going well so much so he was not invited unless he had to be there. 

“Thomas has invited me to lunch, I was just coming in to let you know where I would be.” she continued. Standing up and bowing slightly, she went to the door. 

“wait!” Rupert bellowed, making her stop dead in her tracks. He stalked up behind her and smoothed a finger down her arm, making her shudder in abhorrence. His bulging hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her back into him, her not turning her head or acknowledging him in any way. She knew how this would end and is she fought; it would only give him more pleasure. He groped her right breast and kneaded it roughly, making Ellie’s eyes close in shame, his clammy hands leaving marks on her beautiful a line red dress. 

“now what makes you think I will allow you to attend such a thing. You know you must ask my permission first, have you learnt nothing in your time with me, young lady?” he gruffed, Ellie staying quiet, knowing it was the best thing to do. 

She tilted her head slightly, trying to look at him more clearly. “please may I attend lunch with the king, sir?” she pleaded in a whisper. Her uncle only saw her as his property, to do with as he wished. Her parents died when she was 8 years old and form the moment after the funeral, her aunt and uncle took the title, money and land that came with it. They allowed Ellie to keep living with them but under certain conditions such as getting them in with the royals and maintaining their high status in court. When Ellie turned 14, her uncle became worse with her, started touching her and commenting on her blossoming figure. She was small even now, only 4 foot 10 inches tall, but her figure was a perfect hourglass, with wide hips and large breasts, a small waist and toned muscles, feminine but strong, she was the picture of beauty and elegance. She loved looking after herself and prided herself on how she looked and how she spoke, but not for this. Her uncle form then on would make her touch him and serve him in any way he needed, whether that be a blowjob under his desk or a night of what he called lovemaking, in his bed while her aunt watched on and pleasured herself in her own way. It started off irregularly, but as she got older and became the woman she was today, her aunt and uncle brainwashed her, saying that she needed to do something to show her gratitude to them for allowing her freedoms and privileges. She was revulsed by it but knew if she told anyone and wasn’t believed, she would be homeless and alone. 

“you may go and see him but tonight I will have you in my bed, my lovely little slut.” he whispered harshly, pawing at her breasts roughly and then he released her sharply, pushing her through the open doorway and slamming it behind her. Tears spilled into her eyes but not down her cheeks. She fought them back with everything she had and willed herself to get ready and out of this hell hole, even for a few hours, it would be a break she so desperately needed. 

Ellie ran up to her room and showered and dressed quickly, picking a pale pink swing dress and a white silk pair of heels. She knew Thomas liked her in pink, saying it was very suited to her wisdom and serenity. Thomas showered her in complements and loved her company but knew that he would have to let her go at the end of their adventures and it pulled on his heart every time she left him. 

Thomas stood in his private quarters of the palace, buttoning his crisp white shirt and tucking it into his casual black jeans. He was king but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dress casually from time to time. He was tall, 6 foot 2 with short ginger curls and the body of a Greek statue. He was kind and genuine, but diplomatic and calculating when he needed to be. He jumped on the balls of his feet, looking at his watch. Almost time for Ellie to be here. He loved her with all his heart and hah harboured feelings for her for years, his parents knew, his siblings knew, hell even his staff knew but he just couldn’t find the words to let her know just how her felt about her. 

The clock struck 12 and he made his way to the private entrance, just as her car was pulling up. He smiled brightly, knowing today was going to be a good day. 

“my dear Ellie!” Thomas met her at the door of the car. Opening it wide, and embracing her as soon as she stood, he smiled wide and poured all the love and affection he held for her into one hug and it felt amazing. Both of them caught themselves thinking for a moment how this would feel like all the time and how much love they felt for each other would be able to get them through everything. Eleanor pulled back slightly and released Tom, both of them taking a step back from each other, propriety and all of the protocols being observed and all that. 

“okay okay, King, enough of all that, where is the cake, I'm starving.” she exclaimed and giggled lightly, a smile breaking out across her demure features, accentuated by her light and elegant makeup. 

“come on then, my lady.” he smiled and extended her his arm, she took it gracefully and they walked down the long and beautiful corridors of the palace, laughing and talking animatedly about their various affairs and adventures. 

“and what keeps the king busy these days?” Ellie asked Tom, smiling shyly. 

“oh, this and that, state papers, cutting ribbons and the like. But also, some more important matters, the independence of Scotland has become an issue again and now Wales have jumped on the band wagon too, I don’t know what will happen, this country will survive either way and relationships can still be kept but it is all rather annoying.” he huffed, not wanting to engage in the matter further. 

“and what is filling your days my lady?” he asked politely, walking into his private dining room and sitting her down gently. She graciously sat and filled her plate with cakes and sandwiches while Tom poured them both a glass of lemonade. Even though it was spring and still had a chill in the air, they wanted it to feel more like summer. 

“well, I have been playing the piano more and getting a bit better but I have mainly been reading books and spending time in the library. I tend to find myself hiding form everyone, especially aunt and uncle, the less time I spend with them the better.” She spat out the last part like it was poison. Tom knew of her dislike of the two of them but didn’t know everything that happened behind closed doors. 

“I have told you time and time again, Ellie, you could stay here, live here with us, mum and dad wouldn’t mind, they love you, we all do.” Tom exclaimed, taking he hand in his while she finished her cake. 

“I know you all do but I would just be a bother, I would have nothing to do and I would get in the way.” she replied, staring holes into the table. 

“you know that isn't true, you could help me with state things, be my advisor, and you could be there for the events that mum and my sisters like to go to, you know we would love to have you here.” he explained, imploring her to take the offer. 

“don't start tom, you know I can't.” she all but whispered, sadness filling her pretty features. 

“okay, I will drop the subject, on the condition you have more cake” he remarked, slapping a large slice of Victoria sponge on her plate and covering it in double cream, just how she liked it. Ellie smiled and dug in, however tom watched her carefully, wondering if there was more to the situation than what she was letting on. 

That evening, long after Ellie had left and the palace descended into darkness, tom lay awake thinking of her, hoping she was okay and decided there and then he would do whatever he could, whether be through being the king or just a man, he would get her away from that house and have her for his own. 

Ellie however lay awake in her bed, long after her unwilling escapade with her uncle and aunt, skin red from scrubbing it in the shower, tears streaming down her face, her thoughts turning to tom and how she could escape this hell and be with him. 

The next day was a flurry of excitement and panic. The annual spring ball for all nobility and royalty, a chance to celebrate new life and a new year to enjoy. 

Eleanor was washed and had her hair and makeup ready but was waiting for people to help her into her dress. A beautiful pale pink chiffon dress with pale blue, purple and grey flowers along its sleeveless sweetheart bodice and the bottom hem, it was a masterpiece. 

A knock sounded and hr uncle entered, hands balled into fists and his eyes leering at her up and down. He stalked towards her as she watched him from her dressing table mirrors until he closed in and tightened his hands on her shoulders. 

“now you must be a good girl for your aunt and me tonight, you understand, this is the only time I ever get to go to see the royals and I will not tolerate you misbehaving and causing a scene, am I understood?” he snarled in her ear, pulling on her shoulders sharply. She nodded slightly and looked down at her table, full of brushes and makeup. 

“good now get dressed and clear this place up, it is a state.” he pushed away from her as one of the staff came in to help her into her dress and the door slammed shut behind the old man. 

Later that evening, the party was in full swing, the king had greeted all the families in turn and smiled brightly when he saw her in her gown and looking her very best. The King had taken a moment to take in her sheer beauty and grace and then remembered his place. He mingled in the crowds a did she, talking to various nobles and gentry, clergymen and diplomats. They talked politely, all the while giving small glances to each other and wishing to be nearer to one another. 

“Lady Eleanor!” a load Scottish accent boomed behind her and clapped her on the shoulder. 

“my bonnie wee lass, how have you been? We haven't seen you in quite some time, you poor girl, been stowed away in that library of yours no doubt?” he asked, keeping a hand on her back and one safely clasped in his hands. 

“I'm sorry, your majesty...” she said as she curtseyed low, showing the upmost respect and affection for the man stood before her. 

“I have been busy finding all of the poetry and novels I can find in our extensive library. I have been good but I am glad to have been invited here tonight and I thank you for having me. I apologise for not coming to see you when I visited yesterday so see Thomas but you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you.” she spoke softly, clasping his hand gently but insistently. 

“now my girl, you know we would love to have you here more often, all the time and living here if possible.” 

“I'm afraid that would not be possible your majesty.” uncle Rupert interjected, bowing his head before looking back at the former king. 

“and why not Rupert, I am still the king and even though my son now holds the title, I still embody the power and respect that title holds and I will be the one who says what is possible and what is not and if I decide I would like her to live here with us and to give her a position in court, then I shall, and I do not have to seek your permission as you demand her to do so with you.” he stood defensively, pulling Eleanor back behind him as to protect her from his words and from her uncle's disapproval. 

“come my girl, I have something I wish to discuss with you alone.” he pulled her away before her uncle could object and whisked her away into a side room off the main ballroom. 

“come, sit down my dear.” he gestured towards the large red velvet armchair, where she sat gingerly, wondering what all this was about. James went to pour himself a drink and sat in front of her, eyes sharp but relaxing. 

“now would you like to tell me what has been going on with you and your uncle.” he asked delicately. Elie started to shake and stutter, not knowing what he meant and being terrified for what he would think of her if he ever knew the truth. 

“do not worry yourself my dear girl, I only wanted to know if what I have been told is true and your reaction confirms my suspicions without saying a word. Now, I am going to ask you a question and all I want from you is the truth, one word, yes or no, do you understand? I do not want excuses or babbling, if you want to tell me then fine, but your secrets are your own, I would never take that from you. One word. Has he abused you?” James smiled gently, noticing the tears streaming down your face and the shaking of your hands, he crouched in front of you and took your hands gently, comforting you in any way possible. 

“yes.” was the only answer that came from her trembling lips. 

“sexually and physically.” she added on, trembling at the thought of it all. That was all it took for her to completely break down in tears. She was hoisted up onto James’ lap as he allowed her to cry out all she needed. Once the tears subsided into small sobs and whimpers, she thanked him and apologised for getting his jacket wet. She went to leave but was stopped by him once again. 

“you think I am ashamed of you, and you are so so wrong, I love you as a daughter Ellie and this will be sorted. I promise you now that no one will ever have to know what he has done to you but he will be arrested and you will never have to worry about him again.” he reassured her, seeing the pain and despair in her lovely blue eyes. 

“what about her?” she whispered, no longer caring what he knew. 

“she was in on it too?” he asked gently, being met with a simple nod. 

“then she will go down with him, I would do it now but I know that will cause you more pain, especially in front of tom, you will stay here tonight and when everyone has left, I will have them arrested and you will be safe here.” he said confidently, leaving no room for argument. In truth, Ellie had no fight left in her to argue. She agreed and silently walked back towards the party with James, him reassuring her that the only other person he will speak to about this matter was his wife, Diana. 

“I need a minute for some air, I'll be back in a bit.” she said suddenly, darting for the nearest open balcony and breathing in the cold night breeze. James walked in as though nothing had happened, not wanting to give the game away. 

Ellie on the other hand was struggling to keep herself together. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, imagining a place so much better than where she was, where she was happy and with the people she loved, however that nice place was abruptly ended by the sweaty hand slapping down on her shoulder and the whiffs of cigarette smoke wafting through the air. She opened her eyes to the sight of her uncle, looking into the night and keeping a tight hold of her, leaving red finger marks on her creamy skin. 

“and what have you been doing little girl?” he spat nastily. 

“nothing, the king wanted to discuss a possible position for me here at court.” she lied, knowing the truth would get more than likely thrown over the edge of the balcony. 

“LIAR” he bellowed, making people in the ballroom turn their heads to see what the commotion was, including Thomas. 

“I am not lying, I was simply talking to the king.” she said quickly, trying to quell the rising temper of her uncle and trying not to be heard by anyone else. He swiftly turned her round and grabbed her hair in his fist, pulling at her scalp and making it burn with pain. She winced slightly but would not give him the satisfaction of a scream. He pulled again, this time getting her flush against his front and leaning into her, making her feel every part of him, he was enjoying this, having her at his mercy. 

Thomas excused himself form the conversation he was having and made his way towards to doors of the ballroom and towards the source of the sudden outburst. He edged closer and closer but couldn’t see what was happening, a large man had his back to the windows so he couldn’t see much but he decided to stay and wait it out, his curiosity winning over his manners. 

Ellie pulled away slightly but was punished by another brutal tug to her hair and a bite on her neck. The cigarette was still lit and was wafting smoke into her lungs, she couldn’t stand it anymore. She pulled one more time but this time was met by the stinging sensation on her chest, flesh burning and the inevitable scream that came along with it. Rupert pushed the cigarette into her flesh harder with every roll of his fingers, making her feel every burn and singe it could make before the flame extinguished itself. He clamped his hand over her mouth, it was in both their interest she stayed quiet but while he was concentrating on the cigarette but, she took this as her only chance, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his hand. He recoiled quickly and shoved to the other side of the balcony. By this point, some had made their way towards the commotion and a few in particular had been very interested. 

Tom had seen enough, whoever it was, they didn’t deserve to be treated like this, it was abuse and whoever it was going to pay for their crime. 

“ENOUGH!” Thomas yelled as he appeared on the balcony but stilled quickly, taking in the sight before him. Eleanor crouched on the floor, hair flying in every direction, tears streaming down her cheeks, red in the face and clutching the stinging red burn on her chest for dear life and on the other side of the balcony stood her Uncle Rupert, clutching the weeping bit mark on his hand. 

“your majesty I can explain, this child, your friend attacked me, she is feral and disgusting, not worthy of even being in your presence.” he defended himself, stumbling over the words to make himself look innocent. Thomas didn’t even hear him, he rushed over to Ellie and helped her stand, taking her small and weak frame into his and holding her while she fell apart. By this point she didn’t care who saw her, she just wanted one thing, her Thomas and that was what she had. 

“be quiet you retched excuse of a creature. You are the worst kind of criminal, one who would pin the blame on his victim rather than own up and take it himself. Guards!” James exclaimed, rushing onto the balcony and standing side by side with his son to protect the broken Eleanor. Diana, the kings mother took Ellie into her arms and pulled her away from the scene asking a passing maid to send for a doctor and get a nightdress ready for Ellie. 

“I can't stay here; he will try to kill me.” Ellie exclaimed, trying to get out of the hold the kings mother had on her. 

“he won't ever harm you again, you have my word.” Diana promised, holding her steadfastly and escorting her to the bedroom next to Thomas’. Ellie wanted to fight, but she had nothing left, she let herself be undressed and examined, poked and prodded and eventually washed and dressed. Diana tucked her up in bed herself and kissed on her forehead. 

“you will stay here with us from now on, you have always been family and now this seals it, and don’t you worry about those two, they will be locked up and the key melted down, I assure you, you are safe now my sweet, you are and always will be.” Diana spoke softly, reassuring Ellie with her words and her love. She launched at her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. 

After a while she released the older woman, apologising for her action. 

“not to worry, my dear girl, you have been through so much, a little love won't hurt.” she smiled and kissed her forehead once more. 

A knock at the door broke the silence and Ellie resumed her look of fear. Diana glided over and opened it to reveal he husband and son stood there, James with a look of concern and Thomas with unshed tears in his eyes. Before his mother could speak however, Thomas was by the bed and gathering Ellie into his arms, crushing her into a hug and sobbing into her hair. 

“why didn’t you tell me darling, why did you let him hurt you?” he cried, begging her to answer. 

“he threatened you all and he threatened me that he would stop me from seeing you. You were all I had, the only connection to the outside world, I couldn’t lose you Tom, I could never stand to lose you. I didn’t tell you because I was so scared of what you would think of me, whether you would still love me, I know it is stupid but it is true. I just couldn’t bear to lose you.” she sobbed, his shirt becoming her tissue. 

“you silly, stupid, beautiful girl, I would never have given up on you and I would never have ever stopped loving you. You are my everything Ellie, you are the one girl I have ever loved, the one girl who has owned my heart, the one girl in all these years that could have me and I have been terrified to tell you before, but I love you with all my heart Ellie and I could never live without you.” he confessed, tears running tracked down his face in equal parts anguish and love. 

“I love you Thomas and I always have. I have always been yours; no man could ever live up to you, I just couldn’t find a way to tell you, I love you Tom, with all my heart.” she whimpered. 

Without warning or care, he crashed his lips against hers, pouring all of their emotions into one single kiss. A kiss that sealed everything they had ever felt for each other and a kiss that neither of them would ever forget. 

“Eleanor Rose Stirling, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, my lover and my one true love?” he asked her, clasping her hands in his and lifting her chin so look her in the eye. 

“yes, one hundred times yes.” she answered quickly, not needing time to think on the matter. All the while James and Diana looked on at the with love and admiration, how these two people, clearly made to be together, to be there for one another, could have taken so long to find each other and confess everything. One thing was certain though, they knew that Thomas and Eleanor were meant to be. They slipped out of the room quietly and walked back to their chambers in companionable silence, hands held in one another's and a look of love shared between them. 

Thomas spent that night with Ellie in her new chambers, kissing her, holding her and reassuring her everything would be okay. They fell asleep that night in a state of complete love and affection, Tom holding Ellie in his arms, wrapping her up protectively. Nothing would get between them again and nothing would stop them from having their happy ever after.


End file.
